Loyalties Are Sometimes Divided
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: A rewrite to 'A Thing Or Two About Loyalty' what would have happened if Guy have of helped Lambert escape, what would the sheriff do and say, and how will Marian feel when Guy has to make a choice?


**Hi another one shot, based on 'A Thing or Two about Loyalty' in Guy's point of view. Enjoy!**

Robin Hood

Slighted Loyalties,

The sheriff had taken me off the Greek fire project, and I was angry, I was sick and tired of him undermining me around every turn. If I didn't need him to get to root and position I would consider telling him where to go as Marian had suggested, as she knew what kind of a man I became whenever I was around him.

She was right I needed to get out of the tremendous hold the sheriff had over me, I had plenty of time to think about everything that had happened recently. As the sheriff decided to give me a vacation, a one way ticket to prison. The preceding events that lead to my arrest are hazy, but I still remember some of it, it all started when I was in the courtyard, this was when Marian saw that I was upset, or more or less frustrated.

_48 hours earlier,_

I was under the large tree in the courtyard, my frustration was bubbling over I needed to take it out on something, so I kicked over the small wooden bench that found a home under the tree. Marian saw me unfortunately and walked over, out of perhaps curiosity, or true feelings for what was making me like I was at the time.

"Guy." She called; I turned away from her and rested my right forearm against a limb on the tree, "You are upset." She pointed out,

"_What an amazing diagnosis."_ I thought to myself arrogantly,

"I'm fine...I cannot Discuss it." I said, trying to ignore her so she would go away,

"I had not imagined that the man who wishes to marry me would shut me out of his thoughts." Marian said, she had a point so ignoring her wasn't the best option,

"Forgive me Marian I am not myself." I said kindly,

"Has the sheriff angered you?" Marian asked, she really was hitting the nail on the head today,

"No, the sheriff undermines me whenever possible that's not unusual." I said honestly,

"Is this about Lambert and finding the ledger?" She asked, "This black powder is costing you a good friend." She pointed out,

"I am angry Marian because the Greek fire was my project and the sheriff took it away from me." I said, there was definitely resent in my voice,

"Suppose we were to take matters into our own hands?" She asked almost in a whisper, she was starting to get me hook line and sinker, "Surely the sheriff would not mind how you went about it, he strikes me as an end game man...if you could find the ledger." She continued,

"What would you suggest?" I asked, it was nice to see that she had a few good ideas,

Marian looked around her before she spoke, "Show Lambert you are still his friend, take him to a place of safety you always say that people respond to loyalty." She said,

"No, Lambert would never trust me now." I admitted, because after what I had done to him what would he think of me,

Little did I know that Vaisey had decided to step in while Marian and I were talking, that's the reason why I soon sat in a cold cell afterwards.

"I think he would if you could prove beyond all doubt that you could protect him." Marian insisted, I was beginning to feel the effect from her heart of gold,

"How?" I asked,

"Take him to Quirkleys, perhaps tomorrow the sheriff will be busy with a council of nobles, regain Lamberts trust…you and he are old friends build on that friendship." Marian explained, as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder,

"Very well." I agreed,

It was then that I heard the squawking of the sheriff's eagle, I turned in the direction of the small window but saw nothing; at first I thought it was just my nerves. That afternoon I went to see Lambert, I didn't know what he thought of me already, but I intended to make him see that there was another side to me, the one he once knew.

"I want everybody out of here; I wish to speak to the prisoner alone." I ordered, so all the guards left the vicinity, I then went straight towards the cell bars,

"I'm not here for a confrontation Lambert I'm here to help you." I whispered, this made Lambert rise and walk towards the bars where I peered in,

"Get me out of here Guy, they'll break me." Lambert pleaded,

"Have you reconsidered?" I asked, there was no harm in making one last try,

"No I want to help people not harm them…I will die in here all because I have not towed the line, then so be it." He said, gritting his teeth for the last part,

"You're not going to die in here…I have a plan to get you to safety if you tell me where the ledger is." I explained,

"No, I will not let you have the ledger so you can get someone else to make the black powder." Lambert said,

"Lambert listen to me…if you tell me where the ledger is I will keep it safe and away from the sheriff until I am able to get you to Quirkleys." I said, trying to get him to trust me,

"And how do I know you are going to keep your word?" Lambert asked,

"Because I'm your friend." I reasoned,

"Alright…the ledger is in a barrel of water, that's in a shed here in Nottingham." Lambert said,

"In a barrel…don't you remember which one?" I asked,

"No it was dark and they all look the same." Lambert replied,

"Right I'll get the ledger; meanwhile you try and stand one more night of torture…the sheriff cannot see me in here with you." I said, as I quickly left,

Marian was right he still trusted me, now all I had to do was get him to safety without the sheriff knowing about it. I soon found the shed, which housed the barrel, and contained the ledger, there were about ten barrels in there so starting know a wise choice, I just had to make sure I wasn't seen.

The first barrel was empty, and I almost lost my by balance and fell in, the second barrel was empty and I was getting my hair wet trying to reach down to the bottom. The third barrel was empty too, but the forth barrel contained something, at last I had found the ledger, I drew it out and quickly flipped open the book. The pages were barely wet, because the book itself was covered in a length of leather and so it was possible to salvage whatever was written on them, I quickly bound the ledger back together, and hid it in my coat. Little did I know, but while I was looking for the ledger Robin was paying Lambert a secret visit.

He hid behind a pillar until the jailor walked past; he then punched him in the back causing the keys to fall to the ground. The jailor turned and they engaged in a brawl, the jailor got a good swing in putting Robin off balance, but Robin slammed the jailors head against a pillar and he fell to the ground unconscious.

He then grabbed the keys and unlocked the door to Lambert's cell, who was barely conscious and resting against the cool stone wall. Robin walked over to Lambert holding a water bottle in his hand, he then squatted beside him.

"Do you remember me?" Robin asked, "I am going to get you out of here." He added,

"No you're not…they've broken both my legs." Lambert said,

"A detail." Robin muttered, as he made ready to lift him up, but Lambert began to moan so Robin placed his hand over his mouth,

"Alright we need to get you out someway." Robin reasoned,

"You can't." Lambert insisted,

"I am not giving you a choice you're the only one who knows how to make Greek fire." Robin said, with a more forceful tone,

"That is the joke…there have been so many variations to the ingredients amount, and I can't remember everything so I record it in my ledger." Lambert explained,

"And where is the ledger?" Robin asked,

"I don't know." Lambert replied,

"What do you mean you don't know?" Robin nearly demanded,

"Gisborne has the ledger now." He answered,

"How did he get the ledger?" Robin asked,

"I told him where it was because he said he would get me out of here if I did." Lambert explained,

"He will not get you out of here…so now I have to try and save you and get the ledger into safe hands." Robin said,

"I will be back." He assured,

He then grabbed his bottle and left the cell, he then slipped out of the dumb that lead into and out of the castle. He then made his way to Knighton because Marian had wanted a word with him earlier.

Robin snuck up on Marian who was in the stable, stroking the mane of her horse, a recent present of mine, Robin tapped her on the shoulder and Marian made ready to strike him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Alright what is it you wanted I have things to do now Gisborne has the ledger." Robin informed,

"Gisborne is going to help us get Lambert out of the dungeon." Marian said,

"And what on earth did you do to him to make him agree to that?" Robin asked,

"Nothing." Marian defended, "I played on his conscience." She added,

"You see I believe you if I thought he had one." Robin said almost angry,

"If Guy has the ledger he will most certainly keep his side of the bargain and save Lambert." Marian reasoned,

"So what did you promise him then…pillow talk?" Robin asked,

"Stop it! Lambert is Guy's friend, and he feels undermined by the sheriff I merely took advantage of the situation." She explained,

"Clever you." Robin said arrogantly,

"Well I can not see any other way to get him out of here…this is the best opportunity we have with the perfect time. Guy thinks…" Robin cut her off,

"Guy thinks…so what is this plan?" He demanded,

"Guy will not attend the council of nobles in the morning, he will use the sheriff's absence to secure Lambert's release, and then take him on to Quirkleys where it will be safe…if you wait on the north road you can intercept them and seize Lambert yourself." She explained,

"And for heaven's sake find that ledger and burn it." She ordered,

"Well Guy has the ledger so I don't know where to look." Robin said,

"I'll try and find out where he has put it because we cannot risk it falling into the hands of the sheriff." Marian reasoned,

"Alright but don't be surprised if Guy decides to change his mind about the deal." Robin said, before he walked out leaving her in the stable,

Marian was intent on proving him wrong however because she soon dressed into some lovely clothes that she had, and made a trip to the Loxley manner to see me. We soon sat in the dinning room of the Loxley Manor, a servant girl that I had never seen before poured our drinks, of fine burgundy wine, leaving the pitcher with us.

"So Marian…what is it you wanted to see me about?" I asked,

"Nothing really I just wanted your company tonight…I was feeling a little lonely." She replied, but I could see there was something she wanted to say, as she sipped her wine restlessly,

"I spoke to Lambert like you said and tried to get him to trust me again." I said after swallowing a mouthful of wine,

"And how did it go?" Marian asked, a sweet smile spread across her face,

"He told me where the ledger was…in return for his safety." I replied,

"I knew he could trust you again…are you going to give the ledger to the sheriff?" She asked, after pausing slightly,

"No, I will not let the sheriff get his hands on the ledger; he will destroy England, when Lambert goes to Quirkleys tomorrow I will send the ledger with him." I explained,

"I am proud of you Guy." Marian said truthfully,

"Well loyalties are sometimes slighted, this time I divided my loyalties between the sheriff and a close friend of mine." I reasoned,

"Tomorrow how will you get out of attending the council of nobles?" Marian asked,

"I will simply send word to the sheriff telling him that I am unwell." I answered,

"I knew there was always a side to you that you couldn't show." Marian said,

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know…one of those things is the part where I want you to be my wife." I said kindly, who wouldn't want her as their wife she was truly an amazing woman,

"I am honored that you would confide this in me." She said, as she slightly changed to a strawberry red,

"Well like you said I have no reason to shut the woman I am planning to marry out of my thoughts." I said, as I drank in more of the wine,

But as Marian and I continued to talk the servant girl that served us our wine was reporting back to the sheriff.

"Ah…tiny Tina tell me did it work?" Vaisey asked,

"Yes my Lord I served them their wine." Tina replied,

"Them what do you mean them?" Vaisey asked,

"Lady Marian was their also talking to Gisborne, she said, she was lonely." Tina answered,

"Well slight setback but not to worry if they don't drink too much it shouldn't kill them, just enough to knock them off their feet for a while…here's a crown for your trouble." The sheriff said, as he tossed the girl a gold crown,

"Thank you my Lord." She curtseyed as she hurried out of the room,

"Well Gisborne if you're planning on doing anything tomorrow I'll know about it and Marian will be attending the council of nobles so she will be able to tell me when you will fall of the perch." Vaisey snickered to himself, as he rubbed his hands together in glee,

"Tomorrow we shall see just where your loyalties lie Gisborne…I'll give you a reason to refuse joining the council of nobles tomorrow…perhaps all this time you have just been nodding your head, all the while awaiting the return of the King." He continued to himself,

If I had of known that the more wine I drank, was going to spell my downfall, I would have thrown the cup across the room, but Marion and I were enjoying each others company, and I was on my second goblet of wine.

"You do realize what I am risking to save Lambert?" I asked, trying to stretch the danger of my decision,

"What?" Marian asked, almost afraid of the words that came from her own mouth,

"If we were to be caught during all this you could very well be punished severely, for your outspokenness against the sheriff's ruling." I replied,

"Then we will just have to make sure we plan things accordingly." She said, refusing to let the information scare her,

"I agree." I said, in a seducing manner that wasn't intentional, "That is why I when you attend the council of nobles tomorrow you will tell the sheriff that I am not well therefore I am unable to attend." I continued, trying for a more perky tone,

"How do you intend to get Lambert to Quirkleys without him being seen by anyone?" Marian asked,

"I have made preparation for a hay wagon to be waiting by the door that leads into the dungeon through the courtyard…he will be concealed inside and no one will suspect his departure but you and I." I explained,

"It appears that you have everything in order…it makes me feel like my worry was for nothing." Marian said, sounding somewhat ashamed of her lack of faith,

"Not at all we still have to pull this off before we decide to lower our guard." I said reasonably,

"You are right perhaps I am letting my own exhaustion play at my sense of judgment." Marian agreed,

"Perhaps…but if you are tired it would be best if you got some rest, I shall retire early as well because I have an early start ahead of me." I said,

"Thank you for letting me accompany you Guy." Marian said gratefully,

"Think nothing of it." I said,

I rose to my full height, and walked cautiously over to Marian kissing her on the cheek, before biding her farewell as she walked out the door. I finished my second goblet of wine before I retired to my bed chamber, it was already late and about the time I would usually retire, so I wasn't actually getting in any extra sleep.

No sooner had Marian made it back to Knighton hall did Robin pay her a visit.

"So where's the ledger?" Robin asked,

"Guy is going to give it to Lambert when he takes him to Quirkleys tomorrow." Marian replied,

"And how is he getting him to Quirkleys?" Robin asked,

"There will be a hay wagon leaving the courtyard; you must wait until it is in the forest before you ambush it, Lambert will be concealed under the hay along with the ledger." Marian explained,

"Well Maybe Guy does have a conscience but it certainly must have taken an effort on your behalf." Robin teased,

"Why don't you ever grow up, everything is a game to you…a man's life is at stake and you think it is a big joke, at least Guy is actually trying to help his friend, you are just trying to prove that he doesn't care." Marian said angrily,

"Whoa, Marian what's up with you today?" Robin asked,

"Nothing is up with me I am just getting sick and tired of helping a man who doesn't understand that he is in a real world and can make important choices to save a man's life." Marian replied,

"You're not honestly thinking that Gisborne could make a habit of this?" Robin demanded,

"I don't know…but it is better that having to depend on someone who sees life as a big game." Marian said as a final before she pushed her way past him, leaving Robin alone in the stables,

The next day came soon enough and as the nobles filtered into the castle a humble hay wagon was sitting innocently inside of the courtyard. Marian saw the wagon and smiled happily to herself, Guy had kept his promise and she was glad, maybe marrying Guy wasn't a downside after all, and besides Guy saw things as they were.

The only strange thing in this council meeting was that Much was going to be a part of the group, but if he was going to be a direct link to Robin, it had it's benefits. She only hoped that Guy wouldn't be seen as he went about it. But even then as she was walking into the castle I was making my way into the dungeons.

Luckily the guards from the dungeons had been moved so getting in wasn't a problem, not even the jailor was here today so it was starting to get strange. But Lambert was my priority so I decided to push the thoughts of strange things going on aside and rescue him.

When I was in the vicinity of Lambert's cell that was when I saw the jailor, I also saw the keys that were hanging from his waistband.

"Open the door I want a word with the prisoner." I ordered,

"At once Sir Guy." The jailor acknowledged, as he fumbled with the keys to open the cell door,

"Leave I want to speak to him alone." I said, as I saw what sorry state Lambert was in,

So when the jailor walked away I followed behind him, "Hood!" I yelled, before I struck the jailor on the back of the head with an unlit torch, when he fell to the ground I quickly returned to Lambert's cell.

"Lambert." I called, but there was no response,

"Lambert." I called again this time louder, finally Lambert reacted,

"Guy is that you?" He asked,

"I'm here to get you out of here but we have to hurry." I said,

"You can't get me out of here…no one can." He said,

"Why not?" I asked,

"Because they've broken both my legs I'm not going anywhere." Lambert replied,

"Well I can't leave you here the sheriff is going to kill you if you don't tell him where the ledger is…and if I don't get you out of here Marian will be heart broken." I explained,

"Well there's nothing you can do, tell her I couldn't make it…and whatever you do don't let the sheriff get his hands on the ledger." Lambert reasoned,

"You see here's the thing I'm not giving you a choice…you're coming with me one way or another." I said,

"But if you move me the chances of my survival are slim…I am already to weak." Lambert explained,

"Forgive me Lambert." I said in a pleading manner,

"I forgive you Guy." Lambert said, before I knocked him unconscious,

"Like I said you were coming one way or another." I said to myself out loud, before I picked him up and carried him out of the dungeon through the door leading into the courtyard,

When I had made it into the courtyard I had some help from the driver of the wagon so that I could place Lambert safely under the concealment of the hay. When he was safely covered I drew out the ledger from my coat and placed it beside my unconscious friend, I was giving up a lot but for all the right reasons.

"Drive safely, but make sure you get him to Quirkleys, I will escort you some of the way." I ordered, as I soon mounted the black stallion that waited in the courtyard as well, I then led the wagon out of the castle,

Meanwhile in the great hall the council of nobles was underway, all the nobles were seated including Marian, only the sheriff was standing to address the council.

"Anybody know where Gisborne is his a little tardy?" Vaisey asked, so Marian rose to her feet,

"My Lord Guy is unwell and sends his apologize but he cannot make it to the council today." She explained,

"Knew he was bound to come down with something all these lepers he hangs around, but anyway we shall get on with the meeting." He said cruelly, "My Lord's and Ladies, nobles let me introduce the newest edition to your well fed circus Lord Much Earl of Bonchurch." The Sheriff introduced, as Much walked into the great hall, so everybody begun to clap, the sheriff then seated himself,

"You know I have heard that there was once a Roman Emperor, who set his horse up as Senator." The sheriff continued, as everyone then began to laugh,

"Can you imagine that, the other Senator's smiling as their latest member drops dung on their feet, ha, ha, ha?" He continued,

"You're not going to do that are you Lord Much?" He asked, Much shook his head a little nervously,

"Right then down to business…boring, boring, boring…oh, oh, here's something the new plough tax being fazed at the beginning of next month." He said, addressing the occupants of the room, but Marian however was begin got space out, as the effects of the wine she drank began to settle in,

"I suggest an increase three fold…Barnes dale, but wait, wait, why don't we ask out newest member of the council about the matter, what do you think?" He asked, and just then everyone turned to Much, however Marian stole center stage,

She began to breath heavily, sweat soon collected on her face, along with painful grimacing, and last of all she began to moan her volume getting louder, until it turned into a scream. She crumpled over with a scream as she held her stomach.

"Marian what's wrong?" Much asked, as he was the first to her aid, she simply answered with another scream,

"Someone get the physician!" The nobles yelled as they gathered around Marian,

"The physician right…you're going to be alright Marian." Much assured,

"Just hurry…get my father, Aaaaaarrgghhh!" She ordered,

"At once." He said, as he hurried out of the room to fetch her father,

He rode his horse hard to Loxley village, and reined in even harder when he arrived at the Knighton hall, he quickly ran up to the door and hammered on it.

"Yes what is it?" Edward asked,

"It's Marian she's ill." Much informed,

While all matter of chaos broke loose in the castle, I was escorting the wagon to Quirkleys, but I too began to grow ill, only I tried to ignore it. But a little further down the track and Robin along with his men broke into the clearing.

"Well Gisborne never thought I'd see the day when you would be escorting a hay wagon to wherever it is you're going." Robin teased,

"This doesn't concern you hood." I bellowed,

"Well if you're guarding a hay wagon that can only mean you're carrying precious cargo so it is our business." Robin retorted, I then slipped off my horse with my sword drawn,

"You really think that's a good idea Gisborne there are five of us and only one of you." Robin reasoned,

"If it means stopping you from seizing this wagon then I am willing to challenge these odds." I growled, my anger caused by the pain that was getting worse to the point of crippling me,

"Why what's in the wagon funds being used to support the black knights?" Robin asked,

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with hood." I retorted as I threw an attack at Robin, my sword clanking dangerously against Robin's,

I was surrounded, I really did have terrible odds of lasting even five minutes in a scrap like this, Allen then snuck up behind me ready to strike, but I fell on my hands and knees without help.

"Allen." Robin growled,

"I didn't even touch him he went down before I could do anything." Allen defended,

I tried to rise again but I found that I couldn't, because the pain was to great, I then relinquished my sword to wrap my arm around my stomach. Robin and his gang could here me moaning.

"I'm not being funny but he's sick." Allen said, he then pushed me with his foot causing me to fall over onto my back; Djaq stepped in to have a look,

She looked me over for a few moments and saw no reason for my sudden collapse, "Allen is right Gisborne is sick." She said,

"Well what's wrong?" Robin asked,

"I don't know Robin but we have to go now if this wagon contains something valuable then the sheriff will surely have more men coming soon." Djaq replied, "And besides we won't be at a loss if he dies anyway." She added,

"So we can leave him right and take the wagon?" Allen asked,

"Of course we seem to have eliminated the only threat." Robin teased,

"I'll get you for this hood." I yelled, or at least tried to through the massive amount of pain,

"Yeah well right now you don't look to up to carrying out your threat." Robin teased further, as he jumped onto the wagon, and ordered the driver to keep going,

That was all I needed Robin had Lambert and the ledger, and I was going nowhere fast, I had warned Marian that things might not have turned out the way we wanted them too, and this was definitely not what I wanted. The only thing that could be classified as a better outlook was the fact that Robin thought he was getting gold, riches, and spoils of war, but he was actually getting one seriously injured man.

I wasn't left to lie in the dust for very long because I soon heard the sound of hooves coming my way; the only problem is it was the sheriff.

"Fancy seeing you here Gisborne." The sheriff said surprisingly,

"My Lord…Hood broke into the dungeons and knocked out the guard, he took Lambert and the ledger…I trailed him this far but I was outnumbered." I said, coming up with the best story I could,

"So why are you still lying in the dust Robin hood appears to be long gone now." Vaisey asked,

"My illness has gotten far worse then I expected, I asked Marian to tell you that was why I could not attend the council of nobles." I replied,

"So what were you doing in the dungeons then?" He asked, _great I was sinking myself_,

"I did not want to disappoint…by not attending the meeting so I decided to come…and when I was making my way through the castle I saw Hood." I explained,

The sheriff then nodded to the guards that had accompanied him, and they soon grabbed me by the arms lifting me to my feet, but it only made the pain worse, it also caused me to double over.

"What's the matter Gisborne having some stomach trouble?" The sheriff teased,

"Nothing I can't handle." I replied painfully,

"I wouldn't go that far, but tell me how much wine did you have to drink last night?" Vaisey asked,

"Why?" I questioned,

"Because a large intake of a certain plant can kill a man, but if it is only consumed in small doses you only suffer for a few hours." He explained,

"Pardon?"

"Your wine last night it was a little present that I thought you might like." He continued,

"You put a poison in my wine?" I demanded,

"No only a little something to test your loyalty…and your story doesn't agree with what the jailor told me." He replied,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because he tells me that you went to see Lambert today when he was knocked out, and yesterday too…didn't I tell you that you were off the project?" Vaisey asked,

"I know but I was determined to make him see sense." I defended,

"I told you that you were to have nothing to do with Lambert and you disobeyed me, and now I have lost the ledger, and the only man who knows how to make black powder." Vaisey screamed,

"My Lord it was a mistake." I reasoned, as I began to feel faint,

"And one that you will not soon forget either…don't think I didn't hear you with that leper friend of yours yesterday when she gave you a way to help Lambert…your loyalty Gisborne is hanging on by a thread, if this happens again mark my words it will not be pretty." Vaisey warned,

"My Lord I could not continue the agreement with Marian as I had other duties to perform." I said, still trying to defend myself, even though my vision began to sway,

"Well the next time you decide to choose between who you want to be loyal to I suggest you make a more intelligent decision." Vaisey said, "No food or water for three days should see to it that you find your senses." He added, as he turned his horse around, just in time to miss me collapsing in the arms of the guards who held me,

And that was when I woke up in a dimly lit cell in the dungeons with only my undershirt and a pair of pin strip leggings, paying for the effort I made to help Marian, save Lambert. When I had awoken I realized that Marian had been drinking wine with me last night so that meant that she was going to get sick as well, but there was nothing I could do because I was stuck.

When Marian had regained consciousness from a medicine the physician gave her, she awoke in Knighton hall, with Edwards looking down at her.

"Marian can you hear me?" He asked,

"Father."

"Marian how do you feel?" He asked,

"Better but what happened?" Marian asked in return,

"While you were attending the council of nobles you suddenly grew ill, Much came and told me and then we took you to the physician. The physician told us that the wine you and Guy drank last night had a poison in it that is only lethal if you consume large quantities of it." Edward explained,

"Why?" Marian asked, as she rose into a sitting position,

"Because the sheriff told the physician to find something that would keep out someone out of commission for a few hours or more…he said he was testing someone's loyalty, the physician didn't know anyone else was going to be hurt." He continued,

"Guy…He's talking about Guy he had two goblets of wine lat night, I have to see him at once." Marian realized,

"You can't." Edward said,

"Why not?" Marian demanded,

"Because Guy is in the dungeons…the physician has only just finished working on him." He replied,

"What for?" She squeaked,

"Apparently he is being punished for allowing Lambert and the ledger to slip through his fingers when he was taken off the project…he barely pulled through." Edward continued,

"I don't care where he is I have to go see him." Marian said,

"Marian if you go now you could be putting your life in danger." Edward warned,

"Guy put his life on the line to help me I owe him something." Marian retorted,

"You don't owe that man anything." Edward nearly yelled, as he grabbed his daughter by the arm,

"If you haven't realized father I'm going to marry him when the King returns to England." Marian explained, as she broke away from her father's grip to run out the door, and mount a horse that was outside,

I had nearly died trying to help her, and she knew that she felt so guilty for what she had done; she just didn't know that if the chance ever rose again I would do the same thing. By the time she had made it to the castle the physician was just leaving, Marian saw him and quickly dismounted because she wanted a word with him.

"Drake wait." She called out,

"Lady Marian…I am glad you are feeling better, believe me if I knew anyone else was going to be hurt I would never have agreed to help the sheriff." He explained,

"Drake how's Guy is he alright?" Marian asked,

"That was a tough one to save; he obviously ingested more of the poison than you did." He replied,

"Why what happened?" Marian nearly demanded,

"If you have too much of the poison all your internal organs begin to shut down starting with the heart, fortunately the guards brought him in at just the right time. I had enough of the antidote that I used on you left, but his heart stopped once or twice, I managed to get it going again, but he was a tough one." Drake explained,

"Why did the sheriff poison him?" Marian asked,

"Because he overhead you and Guy talking in the courtyard, he wanted to make sure that Guy didn't decide to let Lambert escape, because if he did he would tell the King and they would be in danger. He told me that the poison had to take effect as soon as the council of nobles started or just before, if you love him Milady pray the sheriff doesn't decide to make sure he pays." Drake said, before he hastily moved on,

Marian then ran into the castle, and towards the dungeons, she searched everywhere but she didn't know which cell I was in.

"Guy." She called, I heard her voice and rose to my feet, walking over to the cell bars,

"Marian." I called back, she finally found me,

"Guy…what happened?" She asked,

"The sheriff he poisoned us." I replied,

"I know…are you alright the physician tells me you almost died." Marian asked,

"I am unaware of what happened I've only just woken up in here." I explained,

"This is barbaric why are you in here?" She demanded,

"The sheriff is punishing me for letting Lambert slip through our fingers, as he could have brought about a lot of destruction." I answered,

"How long are you to be in here?" She asked,

"For three days with no food or water." I replied,

"What he cannot do this." Marian nearly yelled,

"Marian once the sheriff has made a ruling there's no going back, promise me that while I am in here you will make no attempt to get me out." I asked,

"But." She protested,

"Marian if I do not take this punishment the chances of him punishing you or your father is a serious matter." I reasoned,

"But you need food and water." Marian said, continuing to protest,

"Marian promise me." I nearly ordered,

"Alright I promise…but I will be coming to see you and I will bring food and water." She said,

"Marian you are putting yourself in harms way." I reasoned,

"I will not allow the man I am going to marry, to suffer under such harsh conditions." She said spiritedly,

"Your love is all I need to get me through this." I said,

"Well my love will not sustain your thirst or hunger." Marian reasoned,

"No but it does sustain my want for you." I replied,

"When I come I will be careful." She assured, before she turned and walked away, unwilling to let me have the last say,

There was no changing her mind when she set it to something, she was just too spirited and willful to take no for an answer, but that was something I could live with, on the day King Richard returned to England.

**Hey I hope you liked the story, if you did don't hesitate to tell me so, because you know I love reviews.**


End file.
